


Till The End

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Romance, I was asked for Ambreigns so here we go, Insecurities and Irrational Fears, Inspired by Dean asking Ro 'who's side are you on', Jealously, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mention of Seth having the hots for Dean, Reassurances, happy endings, takes place right after Roman got between Seth/Dean during their confrontation on RAW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean never had anything to loose, but then came Roman into his life and everything changed.Now Dean has returned after a traumatic injury/recovery and trying to fit back in to how things were, but nothing feels the same. His fears, insecurities and paranoia is back.He wants to be consumed by Roman, in every form and way, but all he sees is his world slipping away from his hands.Based on the most recent RAW where Roman got between Seth/Dean during their confrontation and Dean asked 'who's side are you on' before storming away. Also how Roman was having this talk with Dean before their match, so he was able to calm his boy down.





	Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> I got plenty of Ambreigns fans forever supporting my work, whether its Ambrollins or Ambrolleigns. So as a thank you to them, I am dishing out a couple of fics for you guys. This one's a little something inspired by the most recent RAW. And I got one really detailed A/O smutty one that will be up pretty soon.
> 
> If someone wanna understand Dean's thought process better in regard to this fic, I would guide you to this post;
> 
> http://ilzehs.tumblr.com/post/179118469899/dean-ambrose-and-his-character

Dean was biting his lip, a pained expression on his face as his whole body vibrated with anxiety and rage. Roman had crowded him against the wall, both hands placed firmly on the sides of Dean’s head. If it was anyone else cornering Dean, he would be getting decked by now. But Roman being up in Dean’s space was never a problem. In fact, that was how they operated.

Dean let out a loud hiss, his hands going over his forehead so he could block his face from Roman’s boring eyes. His heart hammered against his chest, a whimper escaping his lips when Roman grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. 

Dean felt his walls crumbling. Roman’s strong presence and those familiar soft eye that were only reversed for Dean were making Dean want to break down and just let Roman take care of his aching heart. He was so scared. He was fucking terrified and he didn’t know if he even had a right to. 

“Baby Boy. Talk to me.” Roman’s tone was firm but so gentle. Dean knew he could no longer run away from Roman. Roman was done letting him wallow in his own misery. In a way Dean felt relieved, because he felt like he was this close to his breaking point. Roman knew how to make Dean open up without suffocating him. Roman knew his way inside Dean’s heart like no one. 

Dean didn’t realize he had started crying until Roman was wiping the tears away from his cheek. Forehead pressing against Dean’s as he cooed gently. “Oh Baby…What's going on exactly? Shss...Just let me in. I am right here. I got you Babe. Please talk to me.” Dean buried his face against Roman’s chest, harsh sobs wrecking out of his body as he crumbled under the pressure of his over driven nerves and emotions. Roman secured him in his arms, one hand cradling Dean’s head as he cuddled Dean as close to his body as possible.

“This isn’t bout Seth is it? You never had a problem talking to me. 's me. Your Ro. You know I would never hurt you, right? I wanna know what's going on in that head of yours...I wanna understand, but how can I when you refuse to talk bout it?...I cannot fucking watch you in so much pain. Please Baby..” Roman’s own voice sounded broken, his eyes wet as he watched the love of his life breaking down in his arms. He didn’t know what was happening with Dean ever since he came back. But it sure as hell was taking its toll on both of them. Dean was determined to fight the battle on his own, and Roman was determined to protect Dean from anything and everything even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

“I just do not fucking understand…I can never understand…’s so stupid..I do not wanna sound like a butthurt child…But…I can’t…I..”

Roman watched as his boy struggled to voice his thoughts, he pressed his lips against Dean’s temple and encouraged him to carry on, “Come on Babe. Tell me. ‘s not stupid if its hurting you so much. I ain’t letting my boy suffer alone. If you wanna be miserable, I’ll be miserable with you. You are my ride or die Baby Boy. So just tell me. Because I know you don’t want me suffering either.”

Dean pulled back and dropped his eyes low, not really wanting to look at Roman as he mumbled out, “I am fucking jealous, okay?” A soft blush tinted his cheeks as Roman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Jealous? Of What? Of who? Seth and me? You can’t be serious Babe..” Roman shook his head slightly, but he didn’t ridicule Dean. Never. He always knew how to make Dean feel comfortable in his own skin, even when everyone else tried to make Dean feel guilty for feeling the things he felt. 

“Seth’s still a little bit obsessed with your ass Baby Boy. If anyone should be jealous, its me.” Roman said, smiling when Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and pouted a little. 

“‘s not like that. What I mean is…Fuck…This is why I don’t talk bout my screwed up mind. Nothing ever fucking make any sense!” Dean growled out, but Roman was quick to pull Dean into his chest again to calm his lover down. “Shss. Whatever you are feeling is valid. Take your time, choose your words carefully. I am right here Babe.”

Dean took a deep breath, before nodding slowly. “You and me…We were it after Seth destroyed us. I…I love Seth…I do…But…Ro, I just…I dunno why I feel so betrayed and angry and used…When I know its just Seth being Seth…Maybe I am never gonna be over what he did all those years ago. Maybe I can never be as forgiving as you. Does that make me the bad guy? Something’s not right with me. My head’s not in the right place and I know sooner or later everything’s gonna explode and I am so fucking scared I’ll loose you. I feel like l already lost so much…’s okay…I am used to being on the losing end…But not with you. I can’t ever fucking lose you. I am scared that if I want out, I’ll loose you. I cannot get over what Seth did to us even though he has redeemed himself the best one could…You never had a problem letting things fall back to how they were once before. I tried. I did Ro…But…I just…Ever since I came back I feel like I don’t matter. I am just there. Invisible. I feel like one day I’ll fade away and you both won’t even notice and I am fucking terrified.” Tears slipped out of Dean’s eyes freely, Roman’s heart felt like breaking into little pieces as he listened to Dean’s words and finally, finally he started to get a hint of what was actually happening here. Dean's moods, Dean outbursts, Dean's constant anguish, it all didn't seem too out of place all of sudden. 

Roman felt his own eyes tear up, he pulled Dean against his chest and kissed his forehead. “Oh Baby Boy. ‘s what’s been going on? You could have talked to me.. You know that. Why didn’t you? Did I do something to not make you feel secure enough to talk about your feelings? Dean, you know nothing, no title, no Seth, no fucking Shield is above you. You are my heart and soul. I fucking love you more than anything in this entire fucking world. I am so fucking sorry I missed out on all of this…I should have known…I should have been there for you and…”

“No Ro. Please…’s not your fault my head’s all messed up and I don’t know how to handle my issues like an adult. ‘m sorry. I never doubted your love. Always thought life was worth all the shit it threw at me because in the end I had you to come home to. I just…You were so busy and I wasn’t there to be with you and I thought what if being away from me so much made you realize you could do so much better than an emotional mess like me? You do not have to be with someone like me, but you choose to be. I think it scares me that I’ll loose the only good thing in my life because I apparently can never have good things.”

Roman shook his head, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he looked at Dean with eyes filled with adoration and love. It made Dean flush all over, because how the fuck did he manage to make someone like Roman look at him like that? 

“I would fucking die for you Dean. And I would fucking kill for you. I am sorry if I wasn’t attentive enough…I did get lost a little bit with everything and I should have taken better care of you…But, in no fucking way am I ever giving up on you. On us. You are it for me Baby Boy. I’ll follow you anywhere, wherever you wanna go. I love Seth. He’s my brother. But you are my heart. If he hurts you, I’ll be the first to beat the living shit out of him. I ain’t slacking Baby. When I vowed to love and protect you from everything and anything, I meant it till my dying breath.”

Roman wasn’t ready for Dean suddenly jumping up into his arms and wrapping his long leans limbs all around his body, his mouth attacking Roman’s in a fierce kiss. A loud laugh escaped his lips as he placed his hands under Dean’s ass to support his weight. 

“I love you…I love you..I love you…I fucking love you so much…Fuck I love you..” Dean babbled against Roman’s mouth, his eyes leaking with non-stop tears as he clung to Roman’s huge body like a koala bear. Roman brought one hand up against Dean’s back and started rubbing gentle circles against the tense muscles of his lover, sighing contently as Dean started to relax and calm down rapidly in his arms.

Roman couldn’t stop the wide smile that appeared on his face when Dean pulled back to smile at him a little shyly, his pale cheeks flushed pink as his whole body visibly relaxed. Roman grinned at him, pressing his lips against Dean’s as he asked in a soft voice, “Better?” Dean nodded happily, Roman’s heart warming up because his boy finally looked okay. 

“Good. Now lets go get ready. And I promise you, later on, I’ll make love to you the way you deserve to be loved Baby Boy. I’ll kiss every inch of you, nice and slow. I’m gonna make up for the lost time. Never letting a day go by when I don’t make you feel my love. You believe me right? You and me, till the end.”

Dean cried, this time with happy tears. He placed his feet back on the ground as Roman pressed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Both of them breathless when they finally pulled away.

“Till the end. Love you so much Ro.”


End file.
